


Sometimes, Coming Out Is A Father/Son Bonding Moment

by RavenpuffWrites



Series: Had To Have High Hopes [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ace Peter Parker, Bi Peter Parker, Coming Out, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Iron Dad, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Peter Parker, bi tony stark, it starts as a chat fic and then turns into a regular story I promise, nb MJ, queer ned, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffWrites/pseuds/RavenpuffWrites
Summary: @AvengersOfficial: “Spent the afternoon patrolling with Bider-Man. He’s definitely the ace up the Avenger’s sleeve. It’s been amazing watching his Transformation in my time as his mentor. -Biron Man”





	Sometimes, Coming Out Is A Father/Son Bonding Moment

**GayOnTheCeiling:** g u y s

**GayOnTheCeiling:** g a y s

**GayOnTheCeiling:** guess what?

**GuyInTheChair:** did you just call us gays?

**FuckTheBinary:** I mean he’s not wrong

**GuyInTheChair:** fair point

**GuyInTheChair:** What’s up Peter?

**GayOnTheCeiling:** It’s Pride month, gays

**FuckTheBinary:** I was wondering why you were texting us at midnight

**GayOnTheCeiling:** i think i might come out

**GuyInTheChair:** Like as Spider-Man?

**GayOnTheCeiling:** NO

**GayOnTheCeiling:** well kind of

**GayOnTheCeiling:** I guess Spider-Man is going to come out

**FuckTheBinary:** … that’s a big step

**GuyInTheChair:** yeah are you sure this is something you’re ready to do?

**GayOnTheCeiling:** not at all

**GayOnTheCeiling:** in fact I’ve been pacing my room for like three hours debating this before I even texted you

**GayOnTheCeiling:** im fucking  _ terrified _

**FuckTheBinary:** I'm amazed your dads haven’t burst into your room by now

**GayOnTheCeiling:** Captain Dad and Wolf Dad are gone with Nat and Sam on official business whatever that means

**GayOnTheCeiling:** Iron Dad said something about a Barber Shop Quartet but also that was probably a joke?

**GuyInTheChair:** Isn’t Mr. Barnes retired?

**GayOnTheCeiling:** apparently this was a “special circumstance”

**FuckTheBinary:** $10 says the quartet isn’t a joke

**GuyInTheChair:** there’s no way Black Widow is in a barbershop quartet

**GayOnTheCeiling:** gays we have an actual real problem here

**FuckTheBinary:** Peter if you don’t want to come out you don’t have to

**GayOnTheCeiling:** but it would help people

**GayOnTheCeiling:** i mean we’re always talking about representation right?

**GayOnTheCeiling:** but where’s the representation with superheroes?

**GuyInTheChair:** Isn’t every single one of the Avengers queer?

**GayOnTheCeiling** : okay yes

**GayOnTheCeiling:** but they also haven’t exactly come out

**FuckTheBinary:** So you want to come out so queer kids have an explicit example they can look up to

**GayOnTheCeiling:** exactly

**FuckTheBinary:** Bider-Man

**FuckTheBinary:** make a bi colored spider suit

**GayOnTheCeiling:** omg MJ that is genius

**GuyInTheChair:** biron man

**GuyInTheChair:** Mr. Stark could do it too and then you wouldn’t be alone

**GayOnTheCeiling:** _ oh my gosh _

**GayOnTheCeiling:** sorry I have to go right now

**FuckTheBinary:** so what are the chances he just fell off the ceiling?

**GuyInTheChair:** oh 100%

* * *

“Boss, Mr. Parker is requesting entry into the lab.” The sudden sound of F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice filling the lab was enough to jolt Tony from his near sleep state, concern and confusion washing over him as he processed what she had said.

“Pete? What is he doing down here at this hour of the night?” Tony frowned, glancing down at his watch and then over at the door. “Fri, is this a distress or an excitement situation?”

“I’m not entirely sure, boss. Mr. Parker has been pacing his ceiling for the past several hours which suggest it is possibly distress, but he also seems to be quite excited about something currently.”

Tony hummed in response to F.R.I.D.A.Y’s answer, taking a second to consider his options before he relented “Okay, let the kid in. Not like he’ll go to sleep anyways until he gets this out of his system.”

“I wonder where he gets that from,” F.R.I.D.A.Y teased before the door to the lab opened, and Peter rushed into the room and over to where Tony was standing, where he began to speak so fast he was almost tripping over his words in his excitement

“Dad I was talking to Ned and MJ about coming out you know because there aren’t really any, I mean there’s no like openly gay superheroes except like well everyone kind of knows about Mr. America but he’s never actually said anything and no one has ever actually come out you know to the public but it’s pride month and I was talking to them about coming out as Spider-Man, not me Peter Parker as Spider-Man, but like coming out as bi and stuff  _ as  _ Spider-Man, Spider-Man is coming out not me, and MJ had a really cool idea about how to do it because I’m like really really anxious about, obviously because I am about everything and then Ned said Biron Man and then I fell off of the ceiling but I promise I’m fine and I came down here because I wanted to know if we could do that because it would be so awesome and then everyone would know that superheroes are queer and-“

“Peter, Pete, kid,” Tony interrupted, an amused smile on his lips as he gently grabbed his shoulders, half surprised to find he wasn’t actually vibrating like he seemed to be. It did cause Peter’s string of words to stop though, and the surprised look on his face was enough to make Tony chuckle softly. “Okay first off, take a deep breath for me kiddo before you pass out.”

Peter did as he was told, a light blush crossing his cheeks like it always did whenever someone pointed out how wrapped up he had gotten in his excitement. It didn’t deter him from continuing his explanation once he had gotten his breath back, although he made an effort to speak slower this time to make sure Tony could keep up.

“I want Spider-Man to come out as queer but I’m anxious about it because I am about literally everything so MJ suggested I come out using a suit because then I wouldn’t have to speak and then Ned suggested you could also do it if you wanted to, and we could be Bider-Man and Biron Man and it would be a really cool father/son bonding thing and also a kick in the face to any homophobes who try to use superheroes for their agendas, and you’re probably going to wind up coming out anyways if people find out you’re dating Captain dad and Wolf dad, and it would be cool if we could do it together although I understand if you’re not ready because it’s a really big deal but also I’m really really freaking out about it.”

“This is something that’s really important to you?” Tony asked after a beat, and Peter nodded, worrying his lip between his teeth as he waited for his dad’s decision. Tony tilted his head slightly as he considered how much work it would take, and then nodding to himself he wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulder, leading him out of the lab as he spoke. “Here’s the deal, kiddo. Your friend MJ is pretty good at drawing, yeah?”

Tony paused, waiting for Peter to give confirmation before he continued “You’re going to see her at school tomorrow, right?” Again Peter gave a confirming “yes”, his tone more quizzical this time as he tried to follow Tony’s train thought without getting his hopes up too high too fast.

“Good. So here’s what I need you to do. First off, don’t tell Steve that you were still up past midnight on a school night and in the lab or neither of us will ever hear the end of it, and you know how he gets when he’s in lecturing mode.” Here Tony paused to share a meaningful look with Peter, before his easy grin spread back across his face and he continued “Tomorrow at school I need you and MJ to create some sketches of the suits. Nothing too fancy, I just need to know where the colors are going to go and any details you want to add. We just need you and me for now, although if this goes well maybe we could do an entire line for all of the Avengers. I’m sure between the two of you, maybe Ned also if he wants to join, you could come up with ideas for pieces for all of them, but that’s a future problem. Right now let's start with the two and see what happens.”

“Wait wait wait,” Peter interrupted, looking up at Tony with wide hopeful eyes, excitement seeping into his voice as he asked “You want to make two suits? You’re going to come out with me?”

“You said it was important to you,” Tony replied, shrugging his shoulders like it wasn’t a big deal. Peter’s face split into the largest grin he could manage, and before Tony had time to realize what was happening, Peter was wrapping him in a tight hug.

“I love you dad!”

Tony ruffled Peter’s hair as the boy pulled away, and replied just loud enough for him to hear “I love you too, kid.”

* * *

Monday afternoon, Iron Man was spotted flying alongside Spider-Man on his patrol around the city. They were decked out in their new suits that Peter and MJ had designed.  Tony’s typical red and gold suit was traded out for one that sported the colors of the Bi flag. On one arm there was a small heart the colors of the polyamorous flag, and underneath had a shield and a red star. Peter had swapped his suit for a more pastel color scheme that fit the colors of the trans flag. The spider on his suit transformed into a bider, on each sleeve he had an ace of hearts.

Later that night, Tony uploaded a photo of the two of them to Instagram which exploded in only a matter of minutes. It was just a picture of the two of them on top of the tower with the sun setting behind them, but it was the caption that really got people talking.

**@AvengersOfficial:** “Spent the afternoon patrolling with Bider-Man. He’s definitely the ace up the Avenger’s sleeve. It’s been amazing watching his Transformation in my time as his mentor. -Biron Man”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was running low on words writing this but I hope it still turned out alright, it was certainly quite a bit of fun to write. 
> 
> Also I promise to anyone that is waiting, I am working on writing the follow up to Waving Through A Window. It's just that is a lot more of an emotional drain and life has been crazy the past few weeks, but hopefully it'll settle down and I can get the energy needed to write that soon.


End file.
